


Falling in love with the same person repeatedly is extraordinary

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: AU- Everyones soulmate's name appears on their twenty first birthday. For Bressie, it caused panic. Years later when Niall literally bumps into him at a pub things seem to come into focus.





	Falling in love with the same person repeatedly is extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> There is a scene where Bressie has a panic attack. There is some mentions throughout the story about panic attacks and anxiety. If this will trigger you please do not read.
> 
>  
> 
> This story also switches POVs from Bressie to Niall.

_Niall_ the name appears on Bressie’s arm on his twenty first birthday. He rolls his eyes because of course he’d be one of those rare people who gets their name as their soulmate mark. And it’s not like it was a different spelling of his name like Nyle, but the actual spelling of how he spells his. N-I-A-L-L.

“Bollacks,” He whispers to himself. He can’t overthink his soulmate. He’s already had one too many panic attacks about it over the last week. 

He decides to go about his day and not worry about it. He knows there are people who go their whole lives without finding the person whose name magically appears when they turn twenty one. There’s people, like him, who get the same name as their own name. Of course those people either have a name that can be either a male or female name, but there’s a very small percentage of people who get their own name. Those people get looks from others. Not angry and disgusted, but sad looks. Like they’ve been told they’re not going to live much longer.

“Niall, time to get up,” his mum’s voice calls from downstairs.

He sighs and moves off his bed. Might as well face the whole family and get it out of the way before the day begins.

Once downstairs his sisters, mum, and dad gather around him.

“Show us than,” his sister says and pushes at his arm that he has hidden.

“Stop it, will ya? Let the lad breathe,” his dad says.

Bressie silently thanks his father for not pushing him. Both his parents have let him be himself and not push him when they see he’s not comfortable. He unfolds his arm from around himself and shows his family the mark. They’re quiet, of course. Studying it and looking at one another.

“Well, then,” his mother says, “what you would like for breakfast?” And she walks into the kitchen to start getting food ready.

“It’s alright, lad,” his father says, “nothing wrong with it.”

“Thanks da,” Bressie replies. He already knows he’s a freak, so his father telling him he’s not only helps slightly.

“It’s a unique name,” his sister says, “but being in Ireland will help narrow the search down.”

* * *

Niall turns twenty one on a Monday. It’s a slow day with not much to do, but his friends take him out for a pint.

“You haven’t shown us your soulmate mark yet,” Deo says after they’ve been drinking for another hour.

“Not much to show,” Niall replies.

“Ah, come on, show us,” Willy says.

Niall rolls his eyes but rolls up the sleeve of his shirt and displays the name that showed up sometime while he was sleeping. It’s his own name. N-I-A-L-L. He’s a rare breed of soulmate marked people.

“You got your own name?” Deo says.

“How’d you get that?” Willy asks.

Niall rolls down his sleeve a little embarrassed, “I don’t know. Just happens, don’t it?”

“Yeah but getting your own name is, like, super rare,” Willy says.

“Just like our Nialler here,” Deo says and puts his arm around Niall’s neck and pulls him in.

“Gah, Deo,” Niall says and pushes his friend off him, “Don’t you shower?”

Deo laughs and pulls Niall into him one more time then pushes him off and right into someone.

“I’m sorry,” Niall stutters. He moves to turn around trying to apologize to the person he ran into. His eyes meet a black shirt, so he looks up...and up until he can see the face of the man, very tall man, who he ran into.

“It’s alright. Are you okay?” the man asks.

“Fine, I’m Niall,” Niall says and sticks his hand out.

The man takes a moment to take his hand in his, “Bressie.”

“Nice to meet ya, Bressie,” Niall replies, “How about a pint?”

“I’m good,” Bressie says and shows Niall his still full pint glass.

“What brings you out on a Monday night?” Niall asks.

“Friends. You?” Bressie replies.

“Birthday,” Niall answers.

“Happy birthday,” Bressie says back with a smile.

“It’s his twenty first,” Deo chimes in, “We were just talking about his soulmate mark.”

Niall blushes, “Shut it Deo.”

“You believe in that shit?” Bressie asks. He remembers how depressed he was after his soulmate mark came on his twenty first. It was years ago now, but it still feels like yesterday.

“Nah, these two,” Niall points to Deo and Willy, “were just making fun of me.”

“And why is that?” Bressie replies eyeing up the two in question.

“Cause I’m a rarity. Got my own name,” Niall replies.

Bressie nods his head, “Uh, well nothing wrong with that. Just means you don’t have to worry about finding someone to spend the rest of your life with.”

“So...what do you do?” Niall asks changing the subject. Though it might not be a big deal to some that he got his own name for his mark, it is to him. He’s waited his whole life for the moment and now it’s been ruined.

“I work in music. Producing,” Bressie replies.

“Producing? No shit, I’m trying to get into the business,” Niall says.

“Isn’t everyone?” Bressie says back.

Niall shakes his head, “Not singing. Producing, writing. That sort of thing.”

“Ah, well that’s the fun stuff,” Bressie replies, “I do little writing of my own. Nothing serious.”

“We should write together sometime,” Niall says, “I mean...if you want.”

Bressie smiles, “I would love to. Always like writing. Getting stuff down on paper.”

After that it’s easy banter. Niall and Bressie end up sitting closely talking about their favorite music artists and local politics. Niall’s cheeks get redder as the night goes on and his pint glass collection grows.

“Nialler, time to go,” Deo says once the barman calls final call.

“Bressie, mate, let me give you my number,” Niall says and pulls a soggy napkin from under his pint glass out and tries to write his number on it.

Bressie laughs and hands over his phone, “Might be easier to just add your number.”

Niall nods and quickly adds his number into Bressie phone and hands it back to him, “Just text me.”

Bressie nods, “See you around, Niall.”

* * *

Bressie doesn’t forget that night with Niall. He really can’t. Not with Niall coming round every other day trying to get Bressie to help him learn guitar or texting Bressie lyrics. What Bressie really wishes he could forget is the fact that when he touched Niall and heard his name his soulmate mark started to burn. Not horribly, but enough that he was taken back and didn’t know what to do.

He hasn’t told anyone about it. He doesn’t really like to talk about his mark. It’s not something his friends and him obsess over like others do. His friends have found their soulmates through various means and have settled down into a blissful, happy life together. They don’t ask Bressie about when he’s going to settle down, they know better than to. They know he doesn’t like the whole soulmate business so they try to keep the talk to a minimum.

“Bressie, lad, who’s this Niall that keeps coming in?” Eoghan asks him about two weeks after Niall has started to come into the studio more.

“Just someone I met at the pub,” Bressie answers.

“Oh, the pub,” Eoghan teases, “Did you have a wild night with him?”

Bressie laughs, “No, he’s into music, so he keeps coming round. I think he likes the studio more than he likes me.”

“Lies. All of it. He only comes in to see you,” Eoghan says, “He never once looks at the studio when you’re with him. Only eyes for you.”

Bressie blushes, “No he doesn’t.”

“Maybe your name is his soulmate mark,” Eoghan replies, “Have you ever seen it?”

“He got his own name,” Bressie answers. He remembers the joking around that led to Niall bumping into him at the bar.

“Did he tell you that or did you see it?” Eoghan questions.

“He told me. He was at the pub with his mates because it was his birthday. His mate pushed him into me and he told me the story leading up to how he was pushed,” Bressie replies, “I didn’t see it. Don’t need to see it.”

Eoghan nods, “Fair enough...but does he know you’re real name is Niall?”

“Hasn’t come up,” Bressie replies.

“He thinks your name is Bressie Breslin than?” Eoghan asks.

Bressie looks puzzled, “Not that it isn’t any of your business, but no. He hasn’t actually asked me my full name.”

Eoghan laughs, “Bressie, lad, come on. How do you know he’s not the one if you haven’t even told him your real name?”

“I don’t have a soulmate,” Bressie says, “I don’t believe in them.”

“Don’t you want someone to spend the rest of your life with?” Eoghan questions.

“I’m not talking about it,” Bressie replies and gets up from his seat. He’s about to have a panic attack. He needs to get away.

“Brez, mate, don’t be upset. I was just messing with you!” Eoghan yells after him.

Bressie doesn’t look back. He walks to the little bathroom that’s down the hall and closes the door. He knows Eoghan was just messing around with him, but when his soulmate mark gets put into question emotions run high and he starts to panic. He can’t stop it. His breathing becomes shallow and fast.

He moves to sit on the floor, back to the wall as he tries to control his breathing. It’s not helping. The room feels like it’s starting to get smaller. There’s sweat on his forehead now. It’s starting to roll down his face. He can feel his chest tighten up as he tries to breath in slow and steady, like he’s read about.

He can hear in the distance a phone ring. He thinks it’s the one at the front desk, but then he notices it’s in the bathroom with him. He looks around tries to locate it through his unfocused eyes. He thinks he knows where the phone is and moves his hand to it. It’s not there.

He starts to panic more. He needs to answer the phone. It could his sister or mum calling to tell him something’s happened to someone in the family. His nephew, Billy, still so young and small could be hurt. He knows deep down that, that can’t be the case, but he’s attack doesn’t let him have clear thoughts.

Finally, _finally_ he gets his breathing under control. He can feel the tile under his legs. The wall is holding him up, and there’s sweat cooling on his shirt. He stays seated thinking about what triggered him.

It was stupid really. Just Eoghan joking about how Niall maybe his soulmate. Bressie hadn’t told anyone how his mark burned every time Niall was around. How he wanted the younger lad to be around more. How every text, every call made him smile.

He gets his phone out and sees he has a missed call from Niall. Of course he does. Niall calls him daily, multiple times a day sometimes. He presses the call back button on his phone.

“Chief, what’s going on,” Bressie asks when Niall answers.

“Head! I wanted to see what you were doing tonight. Me and the lads were going to the pub wanted to see if you could join us,” Niall replies.

Bressie breathes out, “Course I would. I have work to finish up, but I’ll come.”

“Great! I’ll let you know the details,” Niall says back.

“Sounds lovely,” Bressie says.

“See you later,” Nall replies and hangs up before Bressie can say anything else.

Bressie sighs and stares at the ceiling.

 

The pub Niall and his friend’s have picked is quiet and not some place everyone would go to. It’s like any other pub, but with a little stage in the corner. Niall tells Bressie it’s an open mic night and he’s signed up.

“You’re really going to play something?” Bressie asks.

“Yeah, nothing fancy, but you’re guitar lessons have helped me a lot so I have something want to play,” Niall replies.

When the host calls Niall’s name his mates cheer and pound on the table making him blush as he walks up to the stage and takes the guitar in hand. He strums it to make sure it’s tuned up and ready. When he’s happy that the guitar is tuned, Niall walks up to the mike and looks out into the pub. “Uh, I’m Niall...Horan, I’ve been writing some stuff so I hope you like.”

Niall looks down before he starts to play guitar and sings his song. It’s one that he and Bressie have been working for a while. Bressie listens as Niall sings the lyrics that Niall wanted to get just right. They had stayed late at the studio one night while Niall obsessed over the words. Bressie had told him to take a break from the song because sometimes time away would make a new idea come through. Obviously it had because as the song comes to close Bressie hears a new bridge and it’s perfect.

The song ends and the people in the pub clap for Niall. He takes the guitar off and takes a small bow before quickly walking off the stage and back over to his mates.

“That was great. Really good stuff Nialler,” Deo says and claps him on the back.

Niall ducks his head but he’s smiling.

“Really, it’s something else. Only twenty one and you’re already writing like that? We need to find you a manager. Get you a proper career,” Bressie says. He puts his arm around Niall and pulls him into his side.

“I think a new round is in order!” someone else says and everyone agrees. Deo is made to go get it and he argues but gets pushed out of his chair and he stomps off to the bar.

“Did you like the song?” Niall asks turning to Bressie.

“Yeah, I liked the bridge. Made it turn into something really good.”

“I didn’t know if it would work.”

“Chief, the song is wicked good. You should record it. Send it to some labels. I can help you if want.”

Niall shakes his head, “No. I don’t want to. I want to keep it to myself...it’s kind of special, ya know?”

Bressie nods, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Deo comes back with pints and hands them out to the table. The time goes by quickly as more people go up to the mike to sing a song or two. Before Bressie knows it, it’s closing time at the pub.

Niall’s had a few pints more than Bressie and when he stands he stumbles.

“For an Irish man, you sure can’t hold your liquor,” Bressie teases Niall as he helps up stand up straight.

“I can,” Niall replies. He starts to walk to does alright until he gets to the door and trips on a stool. He lands hard on the floor, “Fuck!”

Bressie moves quickly over to him and helps him sit, “You alright?”

“Me knee, I think it popped out,” Niall replies. He tries to move his leg but hisses in pain.

“Let me help ya,” Bressie replies. He doesn’t try to get Niall to stand, but scoops him up quickly into his arms. Niall wraps his arms around Bressie’s neck to keep from falling.

“Niall, lad, you all right?” Willie asks when he sees him in Bressie’s arms.

“Me knee popped out,” Niall replies.

“I can carry him,” Bressie says, “He’s not heavy. Where’s the car?”

“We walked here,” Willie replies, “My flat isn’t far. Niall can stay the night.”

Bressie nods, “Lead the way.”

* * *

Bressie holds Niall all the way back to Willie’s flat. Niall is quiet for the most part. He only grunts in pain every so often when his knee gets moved around he Bressie is walking. Willie lives on the second floor so Bressie was to walk upstairs with Niall in his arms.

“I can walk,” Niall whispers to Bressie.

“I got you, Chief. Stairs won’t slow me down.”

Niall just nods and puts his head on Bressie’s shoulder. Willie and Deo are at the door when Bressie finally gets up the stairs to the flat.

“You can put him on the couch,” Willie says, “Deo go get a bag of ice.”

Bressie moves smoothly from the door to the couch and places Niall carefully down on the couch. Niall’s injured leg is supported by the couch while the other hangs off.

“Get me a pillow, will ya?” Niall asks.

Bressie gets a throw pillow from the floor and hands it over. Niall carefully places it under his knee. He moves around until he’s comfortable and his knee is elevated.

“Need anything else?” Bressie asks Niall.

“Painkillers...strong ones and a drink,” Niall replies.

Bressie chuckles, “Drinking is what got you into this mess in the first place.”

Niall shrugs, “Just painkillers then.” 

Bressie nods and goes in search of the bathroom. He finds it and finds a bottle of pain relievers. He takes the bottle to Niall.

Niall gets two pills out and swallows them dry, “I’m fine, Head. You can go if you want. Deo and Willie are here.”

 

“You sure?” Bressie replies.

“Yeah, yeah...I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Bressie nods, “See ya, Chief.”

“Bye Head.”

* * *

Niall texts Bressie the next day to let him know his knee is fine. Still sore, but nothing that a day of rest won’t fix. He ends up staying on Willie’s couch most of the day.

“Willie, can I ask you a question?” Niall asks late in the afternoon.

“You just did.”

Niall hits Willie on arm, “Don’t get smart.”

“Fine, what?”

“Has your soulmate mark ever hurt?”

“Hurt like how?”

“Like...a little pain here and there. Nothing that makes me stay up at night, but like a contest pain that’s there. Like a sunburn almost,” Niall explains.

Willie is quiet for moment, thinking, “I can’t that it has. I mean I’ve heard people who’ve had their soulmate near have felt a pain in their mark. It goes away once they get married. Why?”

Niall shakes his head, “Nothing. Just hurts some time.”

“You got your own name, so I don’t know why it would.”

“It only hurts when Bressie’s near,” Niall confesses.

Willie’s quiet.

“You’re not going to say anything?”

“What’s his first name?” Willie asks.

“Don’t know. Never asked.”

“Maybe you should.”

“What if he’s not my soulmate?”

Willie shrugs, “Then he’s not your soulmate. Mate, I don’t know what you want me say. It’s not something I really talk about. You know?”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks though.”

* * *

Bressie doesn’t hear from Niall for a week after he gets a message telling him he’s okay after the night out which ended when his knee popped out. He tries not to think much of it, but he thinks maybe he did something wrong. Though what it was he doesn’t know.

He’s at the studio mixing a song for some band when his phone chimes with a new message.

It’s from Niall.

_Dinner tonight?_

Two simple words. They make Bressie’s heart flutter. He smiles and types back his reply, _sure. Where?_

Niall replies with some local place that Bressie’s been two a couple of times. He asks what time and Niall quickly replies with seven. Bressie sends a thumbs up emoji.

* * *

Bressie ends up getting to the restaurant ten minutes late. He couldn’t find parking, so when he arrives Niall’s already at a table with a pint on the table. He’s looking at the menu and his eyes move up to look around. When he spots Bressie he smiles and waves at him.

Bressie moves quickly over to the table and sits on the empty chair across from Niall, “Chief, how’s it going?”

“Fine. Busy and all.”

Bressie nods, “Same.”

They’re quiet as they look over the menu. The server comes and takes their order and leaves them alone.

Bressie makes small talk, but Niall doesn’t give him a lot of answers. Just short sentences to his questions.

Their food arrives and both dig in quickly. Niall glances up from his food every now and then, but doesn’t say anything.

“Yours good?” Bressie finally asks.

Niall nods, “Perfect. Haven’t had a steak like this in a while. Yours?”

Bressie nods, “Good.”

After dinner the server asks if they want dessert and both say no. She nods and walks off to get their check for them.

Bressie pays for both of them which Niall tries to fight him. Bressie shakes his hand, “Chief...you invited me out. Let me treat you.”

Niall shakes his head, “I invited you. I should pay.”

“I make more money,” Bressie quickly replies.

“Not by much,” Niall retorts.

“You get it next time.”

Niall huffs, “Fine.”

The server quickly brings back Bressie credit card and he leaves her a tip before getting out of his chair. Niall does the same and they’re out the door as a big party arrives.

“It’s still early. Want to take a walk?” Niall asks.

“Sure,” Bressie replies.

They start walking until they end up in a park. It’s dark so the park doesn’t have anyone in it. They follow the path around the parkground until they end up at the swings.

“I use to love the swings as a kid,” Bressie comments.

“Let’s go on them!” Niall exclaims. He walks over to one and sits on it.

Bressie laughs, “I’m too tall now.”

“Nah, Head, you’re never too old or tall to go on a swing. Come on,” Niall replies. He pushes himself off the ground and pumps his legs to go higher.

Bressie watches for a moment before he joins. The swing groans under his weight, but doesn’t give way which is good. He pushes himself off the ground and swings his legs out to get as high as Niall.

Niall jumps off and lands in the sand with a laugh. He rolls onto his back and looks up into the sky.

Bressie doesn’t jump, but slows down until his swing comes to stop. He walks over to where Niall is and seats next to him. Niall moves and places his head on Bressie’s knee.

“Head, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What’s your name? I mean you’re first name.”

Bressie smiles, “Niall, why?”

Niall sits up and looks at him, “You’re name is Niall?”

“Yes.”

“You...you’ve been Niall this whole time and never told me?”

“Didn’t think it was important.”

“It is important!” Niall yells in his face.

Bressie moves back, “Why?”

“Because you’re my soulmate!”

Bressie is puzzled, “What do you mean I’m your soulmate?”

Niall calms himself before he continues, “My soulmate mark hurts when you’re around. I thought it was nothing, but I asked Willie about it and he said some people’s marks hurt when their soulmate is around. So he told me to ask you what you’re first name was.”

Bressie is shocked, “Your’s hurts too?”

“You mean...your mark. It hurts when I’m around?”

Bressie nods, “Yes. Not much but it’s there.”

“Then that means...” Niall doesn’t finish his sentence. He understands that Bressie must have gotten his first name as well and thought he destined to be alone forever.

Bressie only nods in agreement.

Niall moves so he’s close to Bressie’s face, “Can I kiss you? Just to make sure it’s real?”

Bressie’s answer is to close the space. When he’s lips meet Niall’s the pain where his soulmate mark is fades. He thinks Niall’s must as well.

They pull apart and both smile at each other.

“I, uh, I think we might need to do that again...you know just in case the first time didn’t do anything,” Niall cheekily says.

Bressie smiles, “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Nessie fanwork fest.


End file.
